A Liam Payne Story
by AllThisWanderlust
Summary: When Liam Payne finds himself in the hometown of Ryanne, sparks begin to fly. read and let me know what you think. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning like it had been any other morning. Little did I know, this was the beginning of the adventure of a lifetime.

My nose tickled ever so slightly to the smell of bacon creeping up the stairs. My eyes darted open, as wide as they could possibly be. I slept in. Not today, I couldn't sleep in. I hopped out of bed and grabbed my cell phone. 10:24. Two missed calls. I quickly swapped clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt. Last I knew they were clean. It was close enough, I was in a hurry. I grabbed my cell phone off my dresser and began to dial aimlessly.

"Ryanne! Where have you been? You KNOW what today is!" the voice on the other end scolded. Leah had been my best friend since we were born. We share everything, including our birthday. Our moms were neighbors in the hospital when we were born, and ever since, we have been inseparable. Our moms are best friends, our dads are best friends, and even our little sisters are best friends.

"You need to come over as soon as possible. We need to get ready" she continued.

"Yeah, give me 15. I'll be right there." I said as I rounded the end of the stairs and hung up my cell phone.

I went to grab a single piece of bacon on the kitchen bar when my mother spoke up.

"Remember, Ryanne. Ryder is going to that signing tonight. You agreed to take her."

"Mom, I have something really important to do tonight. Leah and I were invited to Jason Wright's party. We've been planning on going for three weeks. I can't let her down like that."

"A commitment is a commitment. You agreed to take her last month."

"Can't Rory take her?" I said, giving my 21 year old brother an obvious glance.

"Sorry, can't tonight."

I looked back to mom, and groaned.

"Can I drop her off with Lisa to play with Sarah while I'm at the party?"

Mom thought for a minute

"As long as Lisa agrees to it, I'm okay with it too. I'll give her a call in an hour or so."

"Thank-you! Call me when you get in touch with her, and I'll come pick her up." I said as I ran out the door.

Leah's family was close knit. Leah's mom's name was Lisa. She was a registered nurse and worked for the hospital down the street. Her dad, Mark, was a construction worker. Together they had Leah who was 20 like me, and Sarah who was a year older than Ryder at age 9. Our families were so close that they re-did the basement in their house as bedrooms for my parents and Rory. Leah and Sarah had trundle beds for me and Ryder.

Leah and I grew up together. For all I was concerned, she was my sister. I was 4 hours older, though. Ever since I can remember, we have been boy crazy. At one point, we swore we would both marry Justin Timberlake. We thought he was the dreamiest person that had ever lived.

Jason Wright was the hottest boy in school. Both Leah and I were crazy over him. We spent our days analyzing what he would say to us, and if it had deeper meaning behind it. This party would be the place to be tonight. And I was determined to go, whether I had to drag Ryder along or not.

Leah and I spent the whole day painting our nails, choosing outfits, and doing each other's hair and makeup until it was perfect for the party. Ryder came and played with Sarah for a little while, and mom and Lisa hung out.

At 5:00, Ryder was ready to go. Sarah and Leah decided to tag along.

We got to the city theater, and waited in line for over an hour. Finally, we were in eye sight of the boy band. There were five British guys, sitting behind a buffet table. They smiled, signed pre-printed pictures, took pictures, and gave hugs. I was surprised to see that girls my age were here without their little sisters. We finally got to the front of the line. The first boy smiled.

"What's your names?"

"Ryder"

"Sarah"

He signed a picture and pulled them in for a hug.

"Thank you for coming out today girls!"

On to the next. And the next. And the next.

We got to the last boy at the end of the table. He looked up at me and smiled gently.

"Hello, I'm Liam." He said, still looking at me.

"I'm Ryder! You're my favorite!" she didn't hold back on her words. He was her Justin Timberlake.

"I'm Sarah! Hi Liam! I love the way you talk!"

"Aw, I love the way you girls talk! You're so lovely!" He smiled at them and gave each of them a hug. He kept glancing at me awkwardly throughout the whole meet and greet. He took pictures and gave autographs to Ryder and Sarah.

"What are you girls' names?" he asked, glancing up once again.

"Leah"

"Ryanne" I smiled back at him, and he blushed and looked to the ground.

"Those are beautiful names" he smiled. "Would you like a picture as well?" he asked, motioning towards Leah and me.

"Sure, why not?" Leah smiled and shrugged. We got up, and Liam put his hand on each of our waists. His hand was trembling ever so slightly. We smiled, and got a Polaroid.

We finally got back to the car, and it was already 6:45. We had a 20 minute drive back to Leah's house, and a 15 minute drive to Jason's house. The party started at 7.

**JASON'S PARTY**

We walked in, and automatically, we saw Jason's smiling face from across the room. We looked at each other and took a deep breath. We both set off across the room, appearing to be calm cool and collected. Our hearts were racing. I could tell by the way she walked. She was anything but collected. And here I was, breathing so heavily, I wondered if Jason could hear it from across the room. I tried my hardest make it seem as if my feet weren't shaking every time I lifted one to put the other down. My cheeks were rosy, I could feel them. I was afraid to make eye contact. Maybe if he looked into my eyes, he could see how nervous I was. It seemed like forever, yet not long enough by the time we had approached him.

"Leah, Ryanne. Thanks for coming. You guys look great!" He smiled

"Thanks! You do too." Leah said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh, thanks. Just threw this on."

The night progressed rather slow. Eventually, everyone started to dance. Leah and I jumped in. I felt great. We were here. We made it. We were having fun, and that was all that mattered. A cute boy asked Leah to dance, and she went off on her own. I still continued to dance, even though Leah found someone else. After only about five minutes, I felt someone put their hands on my hips from behind me. I looked back over my shoulder, and Jason looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back. This wasn't a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. We danced for a while. Leah was still nowhere to be found. A slow song came over the radio, and Jason spun me around.

"Dance with me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

I just nodded. Not a dream. Not a dream.

"You look really pretty tonight" he said. I could smell alcohol on his breath. Didn't care. Not a dream.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded

"What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?"

I blushed and looked down. He can't know that I'm nervous.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't what I had expected. Not in a bad way. Not in a good way. I...I didn't know what I thought. I was scared? That's what I thought. I was scared, and there was a boy attached to my lips. I leaned out from the kiss, and backed away slowly.

"Ryanne?"

"I-I have to go." i said quickly. Suddenly, Leah was right by my side. I was uncertain if I found her or she found me. But she was there. Tears started swelling up in the corners of my eyes. Don't cry. Not here.

I led Leah by the hand, and we got into my car, and I lost it. She held me for a while.

"He kissed me, Leah."

"Oh my gosh!"

"It was all wrong, Leah. I just-I jus-I couldn't do it." I fit in between tears.

Leah just held me. Everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the morning after Jason's party with a headache like no other. I had been up all night crying. Leah had stayed with me. She consoled me through the night. I finally woke up to the birds chirping outside my window. It looked beautiful out, but I felt off.

Beep beep. My phone went off. One new message. Jason. "Ryanne, I'm sorry about last night. Maybe I moved too fast?"

I sighed and threw my phone to the side. Where was Leah? I got up, and walked to the balcony. I heard voices coming from the living room. Must be her.

I walked down the stairs. There was a group of people that were laughing. I couldn't tell if I recognized any of them. I turned the corner into my living room, and the boy band that I brought Ryder to get autographs from was sitting on my couch. Leah sat in one of the chairs, and Rory in the other. They all looked over at me as I walked in.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Leah said in a cheery voice.

"Hey" I said as I crossed my arms. My eyebrows crunched together at the sight of the crowd of people in my house. "Are these your friends Rory?"

"Oh, um-" Rory started

"Our tour bus broke down. It's 90 degrees out and the humidity spread all through the bus. Could barely breathe." One of the boys said with his distinctive British accent as I sat on the arm of the chair with Rory.

"You're the girl." Another one said out loud while giving me a half smile

"I am a female, yes."

"No, the girl at the signing. You're her."

"The girl with the beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah, I see it now." They talked amongst themselves.

The first boy blushed, and gave me another half smile. I smiled back

"I'm sorry- I'm so confused. I don't know you guy's names" I admitted I pointed to the first one. "Curly hair?"

"I'm Harry"

"Blonde?"

"Niall"

"Tattoos?"

"Zayn"

"Red shoes?"

"Call me Louis"

"And the cute one is Liam." I said with a smile.

"And you're Ryanne." He responded

My brother cleared his throat. "I'm Rory. I'm Ryanne's big brother. This is Leah." He nodded his head in Leah's direction.

"How long will you guys be here?" Leah chimed in

"Shouldn't be any more than a couple hours, if that's acceptable" Harry said

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you need to." I smiled. "Rory, I have to go take a shower. Um, I'll cook some lunch when I get back downstairs?"

"Perfect" Rory smiled.

I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. It wasn't long before I was done. I went back into my room to change, and my phone started going off. Jason was calling.

"Hello?" I answered

"Ryanne. I'm sorry about last night. I just-I really like you. I shouldn't have come on so strong-"

"Jason, it's no big deal. I just have a few things to deal with. It really is something that I'm going to have to work on by myself."

"There's nothing I can do?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry" I said as I hung up the phone. I threw it into the pocket of my shorts, threw a t-shirt on, and went back downstairs. Leah was waiting in the entryway for me.

"Hey, Ry. I have to head out. Doctor's appointment. I'll give you a call later on tonight, okay?" She said. I nodded. "Alright. Have tons of fun with the boys. Maybe it will get your mind off of Jason?"

"I hope so" I said under my breath. I gave her a hug, and she was out the door. I walked into the living room where the boys had found the video games. Rory and Zayn were playing while the others rooted them on loudly. I turned and walked right into the kitchen.

I pulled out my phone and set it on the counter. One new message. From Jason.

"Ryanne, give me a chance?"

I closed out of my messages.

I grabbed a few pizza stones, and pulled some already made dough out of the refrigerator. I started to roll it out when Liam walked in and sat at the bar.

"Something to drink?" I asked

"Some water?"

"Of course" I replied as I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it full of water from the tap. I set it down in front of him

"Thank-you" he smiled "May I ask you some weird questions?"

"Ask away" I said while rolling out the pizza dough.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a real estate agent"

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Ooh, good one. Um, I like to run. Paint. "

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I stopped rolling, and held the pin with one hand. I leaned on the counter on the palm of my hands, and looked up at him. I gave him a half smile.

"What is all of this about Liam?"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'd kill to be with someone like you."

I smiled for a moment, then rolled for a moment more.

"No."

"What?" he asked, confused

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

He smiled. "Oh, that's too bad"

He took his drink back into the living room.

I smiled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom came home shortly after lunch time. We were all sitting in the living room, watching two boys play video games at a time. She walked through the entry way, and turned to see all of the people in the house.

"One Direction?" my mom said with a slight smile. Rory paused the video game.

"Oh hey Mom. This is Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry." He said looking up to meet my mother's eyes only for a split second before turning back to the television.

"I know who they are, I have an 8 year old daughter." Mom said with a slight smile.

The boys all greeted my mother with a smile and a "Hello" or a "Nice to meet you"

"Hello, boys. What brings you here?" she asked

"Broken down bus." Harry chimed up

"Oh! Sorry to hear that! Well make yourselves at home, boys. Let me know if you need anything!"

My mother looked excited more than anything. She went into the kitchen to make some cookies.

About ten minutes later, Louis' phone went off. He answered it, and the video games were paused again. He was on the phone for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Well, bus wont be fixed until tomorrow at the earliest." He told the boys. "Rory? Ryanne? Know of any hotels that would have five different rooms?"

"Um…not really. They're probably all sold out for your concert." I said.

"Oh! Boys! We have spare beds and stuff, you can stay here for the night!" My Mom offered.

"Uhh…." Niall said

"I wont take no for an answer." Mom said

"Then yes?" Harry decided for the group.

"Perfect! Let me go set everything up for you guys!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

We had pizza for dinner, and Zayn and Louis went to bed. Rory had a date, and still wasn't home. Dad had just gotten home and decided to go and read in his room. Mom had already fallen asleep. Ryder was over Sarah's house for the night. She had no idea that the boys were here. Niall, Harry, Liam and I all sat out by the pool.

About an hour later, we all headed to bed.

I went and layed down in my bed, and tried my hardest to fall asleep. It wasn't happening. I tossed and turned for what seemed like the whole night. After forever had gone by, I heard my door open quietly. The noise of the hinges moving gave it away. I sat up, and from the light shining into my room from the hallway, I could see that it was a male.

"Rory?" I asked

"Liam" he said as he walked into my room and closed the door. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. Come sit down." I said as I pulled my feet out from the end of my bed and sat cross legged across from him.

"So I think we are headed out tomorrow."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Our manager just called me. He said bus is ready. We can pick it up any time after noon."

"That's a bummer!" I stated

"Oh, I know. None of our fans can find us here. They always manage to find us at hotels."

"That must get so annoying"

"Er…yeah, I guess so. I mean, sometimes I just want my privacy, yeah? It's nearly impossible when you're on tour. Everyone knows what city you're in. Like, they have the next hotel pretty much surrounded at this point. They've called in hotel security to keep it under control."

"It actually sounds like a lot of fun, though."

"Huh?"

"This whole celebrity life thing. Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to never have to worry about anything. To know that no matter what you do, you will always have people who admire you like crazy."

"That part is nice. I feel like I didn't get to finish growing up before all of this happened, though. I wish I could have had a few more years. But I threw myself into all of this. I have nobody to blame but myself."

"Hey. Following your dreams is nothing to blame yourself over. There are people who live their whole life wondering 'what if.' You are never going to have to worry about that. You have already gotten there. You grow up through your entire life, but If you were given this chance later on in life, you probably would have felt the same way."

"That's another thing that I like about you, Ryanne."

"What's that?"

"You always find the positive. No matter what it is. I want to be like that someday."

"I like that about you. You never fail to say what you feel."

"You're beautiful" he said as he put his hands on the sides of my face. He slowly moved in to touch his lips to mine. He closed his eyes, and passionately caressed the surface of my lips with his. He was gentle yet sure. It made me want more. He backed away slowly and smiled at me.

"You're perfect, Liam." I smiled back.

We sat together with my hands enclosed in one of his for a while. I rested my head on his shoulder as his other hand rested on my waist. Although he couldn't see it, I still wore the huge smile on my face.

A few minutes later, we heard the front door close lightly.I oicked my head up, and Liam looked at me.

"Rory." I whispered.

"I should get back to bed before anyone notices I'm gone." He whispered back. He got up, walked to my desk, wrote something on my stack of sticky notes, and came back to the side of the bed where I was now standing.

He kissed me and gave me a gentle hug once more. He then left the room. I quickly went to my desk and peeled the sticky note off of the rest. I quickly got back into bed and pretended to sleep. About a minute later, Rory had opened the door to check on me. He closed the door again once he saw that I was asleep. I turned on my bedside lamp and read the sticky note. His phone number. I programmed it into my phone, and texted him.

ME: Hey Liam, it's Ryanne. Just thought I'd let you know I got your note and I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!

LIAM: Sweet dreams, beautiful. I can't wait to see you in the morning 3

I smiled to myself and fell asleep before I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the impromptu sleepover, Liam and I had been messaging each other every minute we could. Of course there was the back and forth flirting, but there was also more to it. I felt like Liam was becoming a friend. Of course Leah and I are close, but Liam just seemed to have a different side to things. I was beginning to fall harder for him the more I talked to him.

Of course Leah knew about Liam. She was incredibly supportive and excited for me. She was the only one who knew. My parents got suspicious about my texting. I think that was the only hint that I ever gave off. Mom and dad didn't even tell Ryder about the boys staying at the house the night before. They felt that she would be upset. So everything about the boys was on the down low anyway, so my parents didn't even bring them up.

Ryder was at dance class one day when I sat down at the bar in the kitchen and called Liam.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey, it's me!" I smiled

"Aw, I missed hearing your voice! How are you?"

"I'm good, just wanted to talk for a few. When is the next time you'll be coming out my way?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that as well. I don't see us all coming anytime soon. Our schedule is so jam packed at the moment. But. If you're willing to fly, I can get your plane ticket, a hotel and your tickets to the concert. It's in a couple days. Bring Leah, Sarah and Ryanne."

"Uh, I don't know, Liam."

"Why not?"

"I'm not one for crowds. I just…I have a rough time."

"Front row. Come hang out afterwards with me and the boys?"

"What do I tell my parents?"

"Tell them it's a gift to Ryder. From you. After all, you are the one bringing her. I promise, it'll be worth your time."

"I just…"

"I miss you, Ryanne. Please come."

"Okay. We will be there." I smiled

"Awesome! I'll ship all the stuff to you tonight. It'll be there tomorrow morning. I have to work the details and stuff out, though. So, I'll talk to you in a bit, alright?"

"Yeah. Thank-you Liam."

"You don't have to thank me, love. In the end, I get to see you. That's better than anything! I'm gonna go sort things through. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and smiled until my cheeks hurt. I decided not to say anything to anyone until tomorrow morning when everything came in the mail. Then I had explaining to do.

Leah came over that night to sleepover. Ryder and Sarah were playing some dancing video game downstairs.

"So, Liam and I talked today."

"Yeah?" she smiled in anticipation

"He wants us, Ryder and Sarah to go to a concert. He has everything payed for. He shipped the package out last night."

"You're kidding?!" she smiled even bigger. "I'm totally down! That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, I get to see him. He got us a hotel, a limo, plane tickets, four front row tickets, and we take off tomorrow."

Leah screeched in excitement.

"So should I talk to Mom and Dad tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight. Definitely."

So Leah and I went downstairs to the back patio to talk to my parents. They were sitting there by the pool, each drinking a cup of iced tea.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked as they both looked up. Leah and I each sat on a patio chair.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Dad asked

"Well…you guys know the band that Ryanne is obsessed with? One Direction? The boys who stayed here last week? Well, Liam and I have been talking. And we both really like each other. And…I miss him. He's going to be doing a concert a couple hours away the day after tomorrow. He invited Leah, me, Ryder and Sarah to go. He got us tickets and transportation and a hotel. We just need your permission."

"When would you leave?" my dad sat up, intrigued.

"Tomorrow. Everything will be here by morning time. The tickets and everything."

There was a brief pause.

"I think this is something your father and I will have to discuss. We will talk to your parents about it too, Leah." Mom said. "We will have an answer for you by the end of the night. "

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" I said with a smile as Leah and I walked back into the house. We both smiled big, and tried to hide it as we walked through the house in order to avoid questions from Rory, Ryder or Sarah.

Leah and I had a great night with music and movies. Unfortunately, we had both fallen asleep before we had gotten an answer from our parents.

The next morning, my mom woke us up.

"Are you guys all packed?" she smiled. Leah and I had just woken up, but we screamed. We were so excited, we could hardly contain ourselves. Leah took a shower and headed to her house. She took Sarah with her. Then I took a shower and packed my stuff. I went downstairs where Ryder was pulling her luggage to the front door.

"Ryanne! Where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise, but I promise that you'll love it." I smiled at her. Mom, Dad and Rory came along in the car so that they could take it back once we left. We headed to Leah's house to pick her and Sarah up.

Leah and Sarah stood out front with their parents. They kissed them goodbye and put their luggage in the trunk. Leah and I sat together and Sarah and Ryder sat together in the far back with Rory.

We got to the airport, boarded the flight, and soon enough, we were off. The flight only took around an hour and forty five minutes. But by the time we landed, we were exhausted. There were little 10 year old girls everywhere. Most had One Direction clothing plastered all over their little bodies.

We went to the luggage terminal. In the distance, I heard screaming girls. Lots of them. We waited and waited for our luggage to come around, but it didn't. We decided to turn around and go to the counter and see if they had any idea what was going on.

Once I turned around, the boys were all standing there with our luggage. I ran and hugged Liam. It was the biggest hug I had in a long time. He kissed me on the cheek. I heard Ryder and Sarah in the background scream. I backed up, and Leah, Ryder and Sarah were all hugging the boys individually. They had a few large men standing behind them. I'm guessing they were bodyguards. I turned and hugged the rest of the boys, and we turned and walked towards the exit with the boys carrying our luggage. Liam grabbed my hand and held it all the way out while hundreds of screaming girls were trying to follow us.


End file.
